Mower
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = MOWER |modelname = mower |handlingname = MOWER |textlabelname = MOWER |roadspawn = (GTA V) Parked (GTA SA) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gardener_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Lawn Mower (formerly named "Mower") is a featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Jack Sheepe in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' As mentioned, the Mower is designed as a low-powered sit down mower, but it cannot be used to kill people or cut grass. It is presumably based on a Craftsman model but with small circular headlamps mounted on the sides, next to the main grille. It may also be based on the 1992 John Deere 322. Despite being an open air vehicle, the Mower will not dislodge the player when it rolls over as the vehicle is considered a car rather than a bike. Instead, the player will remain seated, even if the vehicle is completely upside down, "burying" the player in the ground. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Lawn Mower returns with a modernized design, seemingly based on the while its front grille and trim is similar to the , but instead of a single rectangular headlight, the vehicle uses two rectagular headlights (that are placed to look like a single unit). Unlike the GTA San Andreas rendition, the Lawn Mower lacks tail lights, since the vehicle is not intended for use on public roads, but rather for enclosed properties. The Mower's default colours comes in Green, Red and 2 different shades of blue. These may be based on the colours of John Deere, Massey Ferguson and New Holland respectively. The vehicle features a more realistic mowing equipment and noticeably rugged tires, in order to provide better traction on lawn, as well as a set of gauges commonly found in vans and trucks. It is one of the smallest vehicles available, on par with the Airtug. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Mower is generally slow, and while the vehicle is easy to control when traveling normally, the vehicle handles more poorly when picking up speed going downhill. The vehicle is thus the slowest in GTA San Andreas, even slower than the Sweeper. However, as it is motorized, the vehicle can be repaired at a Pay 'n' Spray. Additionally, the player cannot perform a drive-by from the front of the mower, since it is designed with car traits. Its engine has the same sound as the Kart's. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Lawn Mower appears to be powered by a V8 engine, but appears to sound like a small diesel engine, similar to the Forklift. It has a single-speed transmission and a front wheel drive layout. Based on the files, speed is limited to just 20 km/h, making it the second slowest land vehicle in the game (only above the Dozer's speed of 15 km/h). This also makes the vehicle even slower than the player on foot. Its short wheelbase and small wheels enable it to turn corners sharply, but the Lawn Mower is very slow, possessing bad acceleration and torque. Its low ground clearance prevents it from going over small bumps or even curbs without getting stuck. The open-cabin nature of the Lawn Mower leaves the player susceptible to gunfire, making the Lawn Mower a poor choice for a getaway vehicle. When riding a Lawn Mower, players are able to use the Sawed-Off Shotgun as a mean of defense. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Lawnmower-GTAV.jpg|Driving a Lawn Mower in Grand Theft Auto V. LawnMower-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Lawn Mower on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Inside the gates of a mansion in northernmost part of Mulholland, Los Santos. * Near house pool east from Mulholland Safehouse, Mulholland, Los Santos. * In a square lot in Richman, Los Santos. * Two spawn in Palomino Creek, one inside a garage and another behind a house (Not available on PC). * Parked behind a house just to the left of the Dillimore Safehouse in Dillimore, Red County. Due to a programming error, the vehicle is partially spawned in a tree (Not available on PC). * In the left side from a home in The Farm, Flint County. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The vehicle only spawns at the very north strip of Los Santos Golf Club, between 20:00 and 22:00. Stealing it will grant a two-star wanted level. Trivia General * The Mower plays the following radio stations by default when riden: ** GTA San Andreas: K-Rose. ** GTA V: WorldWide FM. *A similarly designed riding lawn mower is featured in Bully, another Rockstar game, where it is much more detailed and is able to cut grass. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * When the player is travelling in reverse, Carl Johnson will rest his right arm on an invisible chair. The reason for this is because the Mower is considered a car by the game. Grand Theft Auto V *Despite the fact that the cutters cannot be activated, small grass and leaf particles can be observed blowing out of the mowing unit whenever the player drives over grass. Navigation }} de:Mower es:Mower fr:Mower pl:Kosiarka ru:Газонокосилка Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Special Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Farm Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jacksheepe